villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mileena
Mileena is a genetic experiment from Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits, she is a mutated clone of Kitana created through sorcery and a villain from the series of fighting games. There have been many hints that Mileena may be in love with Baraka. She is a major antagonist in Mortal Kombat 2, 3, Gold, Deadly Alliance, Deception, and Armageddon, one of the three quinary antagonists in Mortal Kombat 9, and the sole quinary antagonist in Mortal Kombat X. Appearance Mileena has a very beautiful and seductive appearance yet has a terrifying mouth concealed under her mask. Mileena usually wears an attire with shades of magenta which exposes the majority of her body, revealing ample cleavage and midriff. She also has a slight muscular build, having abs and muscle. Personality Unlike Kitana (the person she was cloned from), Mileena is vicious and evil. She despises Kitana and constantly seeks to kill her, feeling entitled to rule over Edenia as Princess in the her place. She is somewhat of an opportunist, making any chance to seize whatever power comes into her hands. Powers and Abilities Mileena possesses great combat strength, aptitude, and agility and wields a pair of sai in combat, that she can charge with energy and throw at her opponent. Mileena's teeth are also so sharp, she can easily bite into her opponent. Throughout Mortal kombat Mileena's Strength has been Shown to rival the Shokan and possibly other outworld fighters.Mileena is almost equal to Kitana However, Mileena has lost to Kitana a few times although came close numerous times in battle. It can be noted that mileena is more violent and less reserved than Kitana who is more skilled and Calm. despite being untrained in martial arts Mileena uses her own deadly attacks mostly brute force such as uppercuts and punches usually incorporating fierce strikes to her opponents. During Mileena's X-ray In Mk9 She shows strength by putting all her power into a knee attack that breaks the opponents Jaw and teeth. Videos Mortal Kombat Gold Mileena's Ending|Mileena's MK Gold Ending Mortal_Kombat_Mileena_Ending_Video|Mileena's MK9 Ending Mortal Kombat Deception Mileena's Ending|Mileena's MK:D Ending Mortal Kombat X - Mileena Death Scene (18+)|Mileena's death from MKX Trivia *In Deception, she wore an outfit that reveals more than any other Mortal Kombat character. She even appeared in a special edition of Playboy that used video game characters. *Though at first, she was simply a palette swapped version of Kitana, her clothes became more and more provocative and revealing as the games went on. This suggests she is flaunting her body to make up for her Tarkatan features. **However Mileena's appearance drastically changes in Mortal Kombat X - where she looks more demonic than seductive. *Every time Mileena encounters Kitana, she always calls her "sister". *In MKX, her costumes are not as revealing in the other games. Unlike MK9. *In the MK9 Challenge Tower, she had made a teddy bear for Scorpion. Making fans believe she has feelings for Scorpion, this is yet to be confirmed. *WatchMojo.com listed Mileena among their honorable mentions on their Top 10 "Female Video Game Villains" list. Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Female Category:Assassin Category:Movie Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Ninjas Category:Monsters Category:Evil Creation Category:Fighter Category:Hybrids Category:Cannibals Category:Power Hungry Category:Man-Eaters Category:Sadists Category:Mastermind Category:Opportunists Category:Homicidal Category:Revived Category:Extravagant Category:Vengeful Category:Predator Category:Abusers Category:Deceased Category:Warlords Category:Envious Category:Betrayed Category:Tragic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Provoker Category:Femme Fatale Category:Minion Category:Liars Category:Martial Artists Category:Related to Hero Category:Monarchs Category:Tyrants Category:Elementals Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Remorseful Category:Honorable Category:Necessary Evil Category:Friend of the hero Category:Affably Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Brutes Category:Humanoid Category:Redeemed Category:Insecure Category:Immortals Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Perverts Category:Cheater Category:Egotist Category:Traitor Category:Anti-Villain